


Just In Case

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [15]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: John wants to understand more about Sam and Dean.





	Just In Case

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was for John to try to get more info out of Sam about the Supernatural. He didn't get very far, but it's a start :P

Sam still didn’t know how they managed to sneak away but he’s smiling anyway.He shouldn’t be.He knows that anytime now the comms are going to go off with Dean and Cameron trying to track them down, but it helps to remind him that he was a hunter in his own right; that he was able to evade and track and do all those things his brother is so damn well-known for in the bunkers.Helps him remember that he’s more than just Dean’s Sam as he’s most well known.He feels John’s lips against his skin and he relaxes further, wonders how John deals with being THE John Connor all the time.In ways, he thinks it’s no different than being the Boy King.Everyone looking at you to do something and most of them wanting you to fail.In John’s case they want to prove a point.In Sam’s… well neither hunters nor demons really wanted to see him take over the show.

“They’re going to be looking for us soon.”

“If they aren’t already.”Sam says with a lazy grin.“You ever wonder if they slip away on us?If Cameron and Dean are sneaking off to some hidden corner while we’re busy?”

John leaned up on one elbow to look down at him, his own silly grin on his face.“Nope.Dean would never leave you for something like that.”The unspoken, Cameron would never leave him either, wasn’t really needed.They both knew.

“How did that happen anyway?”John asked, the back of his hand running down Sam’s stomach and across his hipbone.

“He pulled me out of a fire when I was six months old.He’d never stopped pulling me from them I guess.”

“Wow.Rough childhood.”

They don’t talk about it much, but it’s something that bound them together.They were all raised to be warriors.Only John got the training and the strategy and not too much of the practice of it while Sam and Dean had the training and the practice and not the strategy.They were trained for different things, but in the end it made them feel more like brothers than anyone else they met there.

“Dean… the thing is, I died John.Knife in the back and I was dead.For days.”John’s eyes went wide and Sam shook his head.“It wasn’t a coma or anything like that.I was dead and Dean …” He’s never talked about this, not with anyone but Dean and Bobby in as short a way as possible.“Dean sold his soul to bring me back.He went to Hell to save me.That thing the other day?Running out like that to protect me?He doesn’t think twice about it, like his life isn’t worth living unless I’m in it.”

“When you say… sold his soul… hell… you mean actual hell?”

Sam nodded.“He called a crossroads demon and made a deal with it.And he went to hell.It was only after… let’s just say a lot of shit happened and Dean made it out of hell.”

“In time for the apocalypse.”

Sam sighed.“He’s always had good timing.But he was there man, when everything else was going to shit he didn’t give up on me.He got me safe, kept me sane, and we managed to turn it back.”

“Wow.Seems a lot more…”

“Don’t.Don’t put yourself down John.If I could do my thing and clear the world of the T’s don’t you think I would have?If Dean and I could get rid of the machines, don’t you think we’d have done it already?”

He brought his hand up to John’s face and made him look him in the eye.“This isn’t what we trained for.We need you.You tell us where to go and we’ll follow.”

“Everyone dies for John Connor.” John said quietly.

Sam shook his head.“No, we live for John Connor.We die in his name, but we live for the man.”

John took a shaky breath, but then he nodded and Sam pulled his face down, kissing him hard.

John laughed when they parted.“Enough of the chick flick moments?”

“Dude, you’ve been spending way too much time with Dean.”

“Speaking of…”

He didn’t bother to ask, but looked up to see three figures walking up on the deserted hillside.Dean was scowling and Cameron had the blank machine look that meant she was showing her disapproval since she normally tried to smile when they weren’t in a battle.It was the third person that had Sam thinking he probably should find his clothes but John was sprawled out against him and not inclined to move at all so Sam just sat there.

Derek looked at the two of them, eyebrows raised for a minute then shook his head, a smile forming on his face.“You’re lucky Cameron and Dean found me.I was about to send the troops out looking for you.”

Sam bit his bottom lip because that would have been, while completely embarrassing, really kind of funny.He watched Dean’s eyes light up with amusement also.

John’s eyes looked a little wild at that, but then he looked up at Derek for a second and started laughing.“That’d go over well.”

“I don’t know, morale might go up.Maybe we should just let the two of you run around naked the rest of the day.That would definitely improve spirits.”

Dean leaned down and Sam groaned.“Dean, no-”

“I have their clothes.”Dean looked over his shoulder at Derek.

“Derek?”John’s voice was a little breathy, like he didn’t know how to handle this situation.

Cameron turned to look at Dean and Derek.“I don’t see how them walking through the barracks without clothing would help morale.”

“I’d feel better.”Derek and Dean said in unison.

“But you are their lover.”Cameron said to Dean.“You are not.”She pointed out to Derek.“How does it help your morale?”

The two men stared at one another for a minute and Sam watched closely for any movements on Derek’s part.Cameron might understand the need to keep things quiet between them, but she didn’t seem to grasp the reasons.Sam was waiting for a reaction to the implication and Dean was sleeping with his own brother while at the same time, wondering what Cameron was implying about Derek and John.

When he sneaked a look at John, he seemed to be watching Derek for the same thing.No one said anything for a few minutes, but then Derek shook his head and turned to walk away.“See you back in the barracks.”

“Soooo... your uncle.”Dean said as he threw Sam’s clothes in his face.“Strange guy.”

Derek snorted.“In this time and any other.”

Sam laughed because of all the things they’d had to experience, time travel, besides Dean’s one journey, wasn’t something they had to worry about.John had plenty of experience with it though.

Dean just smiled as the other two started to get dressed.“You know, I think it’s about time I got to know Derek Reese a little better.”

“Dean…”He didn’t mean for the name to come out as such a growl but it did and Dean just smiled.

“See you back at the barracks Sammy.”

“Tell me Dean didn’t just go to hit on my uncle.”

Sam let out a startled laugh.“You’ve met my brother before, right?”

Dean might not leave him to go have a quicker without telling him where he was, but he’d already said where he’d be. Sam dressed a little faster than normal and then he and John were running back to the barracks.Not that they didn’t trust Dean and Derek to get into any trouble, but…just in case.

  



End file.
